D3ATHCRITIC
D3ATHCRITIC is a commentator who started in mid 2011, then returned in April 2015. __TOC__ History Before he joined in the commentary community, he was a Wresting announcer for his own wrestling show called Ultimate CAW Championship Wresting or UCCW for short in his other channel, DeathDaem0n3000. However, in May 2011, after seeing RickyRay102 and RoushutsuRises doing commentaries (before Roushutsu retired from them), he decided to make another channel called D3ATHCRITIC to join in the commentary community with his first commentary on The Irate Gamer, until it was set to private due to copyright issues. He made a first one shot commentary on CNN News about the End of the World happening in there, which got a good reception. He then continues to make commentaries on some old topics that were used to be relevant in 2011 such as Joshua8428, FoxtrotDeltaLima497, etc. until his reception went downhill when he commentated on SassPD22 and ParadoxComms in 2012, resulting him getting commentated on a lot in terms of his grammar and stuff like that, mostly by SmugleafCarriesOn, and being described as mediocre/okay by some commentators. He then retired from the commentary community in summer 2013 after his commentary on EarthlingSaiyan to move on with his other stuff, such as his UCCW on his other channel, etc. In 2014, he remained inactive on his D3ATHCRITIC channel until he participated in Nightmare Kagamine's let's watch/riff on Date A Live Encore OVA with her and Nekotorious. He now returned to it on April 2015 to return back to the commentary community after 2 years of absence with his commentary on Sean Sampson, which received a mixed reception. After that, he was not really sure if he is going to make any more commentaries and therefore wanted to improve on them from his old days, resulting in Nightmare Kagamine trying to help him just like when she improved on her commentaries from her old days. After scrapping a few commentaries he originally planned on doing a while ago, he became inactive as a commentator and begin to lose interest into doing commentaries, but he haven't decided on whether he wanted to retire from them or not. He also want to focus on his content more on his DeathDaem0n3000 channel and his other channel for let's plays, riffs, and his podcast show, Matt E. Dangerously than on his D3ATHCRITIC channel. However, in October 2016, he was planning to return back to doing commentaries, but wasn't sure about it due to lack of material he can find for it. As of December 2015, he became a member of a let's play group, SuperOddBros. Avatars * Black Lady (Chibiusa's brainwashed form) (Sailor Moon) Main * Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Chibi Chibi (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Lead Crow (Sailor Moon) * Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou (Sailor Moon) (Currently not in use) * Sailor Iron Mouse (Sailor Moon) * Mimete (Sailor Moon) (Currently not in use) * Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) (Currently not in use) * Chuchu (Show by Rock!!) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) (yet to be used) * Rito Tsukimi (Absolute Duo) (yet to be used) People he commentated on * The Irate Gamer (private) * CNN News (twice) * Joshua8428 (2 full commentaries and 3 OSCs) * Herman Cain * SAILORMOONRED1 (now known as SAILORMOONTUBE11 as of May 18, 2013) * Meta527II (4 full commentaries, 1 giant Co-Op with djsj103, Cster91, SmugleafCarriesOn, Chenana4ever, Dragoncore7, and ZMAnonymous (deleted, formerly reuploaded by kingdommasters), and 1 OSC) * RiseofTaitoShirei/Fitness-Dammy * FoxtrotDeltaLima497 * Game Dude (Co-Op with SP4Mew) * lucariotrainer16 * M.D. Chaos/SeriousHedgehogCo * FlippyInvader782 (twice) * TheUltraChicken * SassPD22 (deleted) * Fox 5 News * MorganHedgelionessxX * DerpyGamingTV * Davidthedemonhog * ParadoxComms * THE4WHEELER1992 * djsj103 * Sean Sampson * EarthlingSaiyan (deleted, reuploaded by JempleeMirrors) * Alexmiller555 (deleted) * TDWTB (deleted) * RickyRay102 (deleted) * Slavery The Game trailer * SP4Mew * HiddenChambers People who commentated on him * Rion "Rhino" Mills * TOGProfessor * MasterTP10 * MorganHedgelionessxX (OSC and full commentary) * MSkull01 * cksmith08 * SassPD22 * Grontage/DarkAgumon * Angryjon * danmad297 (twice) * HydreigonW * TDWTB * Youngbloodfantasy91 * H1GHLANDER360 * supercharmander1 * RealmwarssII * Sean Sampson * TheHonestReviews * ZMAnonymous * SmugleafCarriesOn (a couple or several times) * Chenana4ever * soccerboy1567 * TheDreadDormammu1/MTMTE Whirl * KorinTheBear * HonestlyIronic56 * MidnightAnubis * kingdommasters * NESMario123 * SexyGMaster * Alc Sonder * djsj103 People he co-op'd with * SP4Mew * djsj103 (twice) * Cster91 * ZMAnonymous * SmugleafCarriesOn * Dragoncore7 * Chenana4ever Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Dead Topics Category:Bandwagons Category:American Commentators